Tsunade's Relief
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is dedicated to my good friend Alex. It pairs him with Tsunade, Naruto with Tenten, and more. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and long reviews!


Tsunade's Relief

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. Sorry for the little delay in action, but I've been busy. In any case, good to be back!

Darien: This little number is dedicated to our good friend Alex. In this one, he and his main squeeze Tsunade are married and have children. They reflect on how they far they got, and see what kind of impact they have on one another.

DJ: This is for you, Alex! In thanks for the presents I got on my birthday March 8th.

Now, on with the one-shot!)

A tall, busty blonde woman stood in a room that had a good view of a mountain with five faces carved on it, her own being on it actually. A small smile was on her face as she held a bundle in her arms, a bundle that had two tiny arms and feet and squirmed slightly. The woman was the legendary medic Sannin Tsunade, and the little bundle in her arms was her two-month old daughter Nyoko.

It has been seven years since the fateful incident between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke at the Valley of the End, four since his return. It was a turbulent one for every person in Konoha. The blonde shinobi brought a friend with him, one he met during his trip at Taki no Kuni (Land of the Waterfall). His name was Alex, a jounin who wanted to test his skills against Leaf shinobi.

He and Tsunade met under some funny circumstances, and the young man learned on hazardous to one's health when you piss off the blonde… the hard way. Still, he took a liking to the strong female and the two started to slowly come together. The beautiful Hokage was always busy with paperwork and training Haruno Sakura, but made time to spar with Alex. And it was a good thing those two were on good terms, for the Sound attacked once again.

Orochimaru attacked once again, this time with Sasuke as his second-in-command. The Uchiha was a serious threat and force to be recokened with, for he took down many Leaf ninjas. However, his end came at the hands of not just Naruto but Sakura as well. It was hard for both of them emotionally to go up against their former comrade, but even harder to deliver the final blow.

Alex's skills were of great use for the Leaf for his Water jutsus were able to neutralize many of the Sound's wave attacks. He was a good tactician and stubborn just like the unpredictable blonde shinobi. Once Sasuke was killed and Kabuto badly injured, Orochimaru tried to beat a retreat. Fortunatly, he was stopped by Jiraiya and the two Sannins clashed like nothing else! In the end, both fell in combat. Jiraiya gave his life to permentaly halt Orochimaru's quest for immortality.

The Leaf was repaired, although it took a lot of time, and Naruto was nominated to take the position for Hokage. The Village Council and many others were not pleased with this decision, but could do little to combat it. Naruto proved himself a loyal and strong shinobi and possessed just the right mindset to take the position seriously. In a few months after the invasion, he was sworn in and became the Sixth Hokage. His dream came true.

Alex stayed in the Leaf and became a citizen. He and the busty blonde became close, more then friends actually. She was impressed by his skills, but more so of his heart and spirit. After Naruto was sworn in, he took her and Shizune out for dinner. Due to his rank and the missions he took (which included 3 S-Rank missions), he had a whole lot of money to spend. As time went on, the two became lovers and were married.

Back to the present, Tsunade was feeding her daughter while waiting for her husband to return home from a mission. She sighed, chuckling slightly as the little baby suckled at her breast. "Heh, you're acting like your father when we were at our honeymoon." she told the bundle of joy. The little girl didn't understand and just kept on feeding.

Tsunade sighed again, smiling though. Alex was a good father, although a bit of a daredevil that constantly ran her patience thin. Nyoko soon detached herself from her mother's bosom and yawned, indicating that she was now sleepy. Tsunade cooed at the little girl while taking her to her nursery. The strong but gentle woman laid the baby down, covering her up and making sure she was comfortable.

Night was falling on the village, and Tsunade was thinking on how the others were doing. Surprisingly, Naruto was engaged to one Tenten. Sakura was emotionally scarred badly after killing Sasuke, withdrawing into a shell of training and being alone. Hinata was engaged to Kiba and Shikamaru was with Temari. Ino and Neji were going out and on the verge of engagement. Shizune and Iruka were going out, Gai and Kurenai also seeing each other, and finally Kakashi was currently trying to please Anko.

"Honey, I'm home." a male voice called out from behind her. She recognized the voice instantly. It was her husband, who sneaked up behind her and wrapped her in a hug. "How was your day, sweetie?"

Tsunade chuckled and replied "Hectic. Little Nyoko-chan kept me busy all day and trying to keep Naruto from fleeing from the paperwork was no easy task. All in all, it was pretty good." The two shared a kiss, one that was soulful and meaningful. The two shared a bond that was hard to break.

Alex released the kiss and said "Heh, I've had a rough day too. The mission was B-rank, tracking down some rouge Sound nins that were making trouble." He guided her to the bedroom, where they sat on the comfy queen-sized bed and just relaxed in the pleasure of one another's company.

"Honey, I was thinking about something." Alex started to say. No matter what, he was always nervous around Tsunade when he was going to ask something. She gave him an inquiring look and he suddenly blurted out "Do you want to have more children?"

The blonde woman's eyes widened slightly at her husband's question. 'Well, taking care of Nyoko is a chore itself. But… well, she's just too cute to leave with someone else! Also, more children means a larger family and perhaps train them to become medic nins just like their mother.' she thought.

There was a pregnant silence in the air for a few moments, when Tsunade gave her answer with a kiss. Alex was surprised a little, but returned the kiss with eager fevor. It lasted for seven minutes when they broke to come up for air. "Yes, my husband. Let's have more children, have a larger family to take care of." she whispered to him.

The two kissed each other once again, this time with even more passion. Five minutes later, they broke again. "How about another 12-hour workout, my sexy wife? That's how we had Nyoko in the first place." Alex suggested. Tsunade got up, locked the door, installed a soundproof jutsu, and leapt into her husband's arms. It was going to be a long night for both of them, a pleasant one though.

(Author's Notes: Short, but sweet. I hope Alex likes this one.

Darien: I bet all of you are surprised of the pairings. If any of you wish to continue this story, be our guest. However, the pairings must remain true, in ties with this story.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
